Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use OFDM modulation for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and radio network controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node (or eNodeB) to the wireless device (or UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node. Furthermore, the nodes can be connected to a mobility management entity (MME) located in the core network by means of the S1 interface.
Another technology for mobile communication is a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), which is a 3GPP mobile cellular technology for networks using code division multiple access (CDMA). In UMTS, the node can be a combination of Node Bs (also commonly denoted as NodeBs or NBs) and radio network controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as the UE. UMTS can specify a network system, covering the UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), a core network (including a mobile application part (MAP)), and an authentication of users via subscriber identity module (SIM) cards. The RNCs can be connected to the core network by means of the Iu interface.
Under certain circumstances, known as access barring, a node can prevent or restrict wireless device users from making access attempts, which can include emergency call attempts, or responding to pages in specified areas of a public land mobile network (PLMN). Such situations can include states of emergency or failure of one or more co-located PLMNs. Access class barring (ACB) can be used to prevent wireless devices from making access attempts to the node in LTE systems and UMTS.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.